Sexy Serpant and Luscious Lion
by Le Britties
Summary: CompletedWhen Hermonie gets involved with someone she completly dispises, she sees his brighter side...ah the power of internet. (HGDM) My first fic so please R&R and don't be to harsh on me...
1. Online Buddies

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling (sheesh I can't spell lol) I don't own any of the characters just the plot. (evil laugh sorta)  
  
(a/n: My first fic ever so please don't be to mean to me. Please review and if y'all like it, I'll continue it...)  
  
Hermonie had just gotten home from a muggle mall, and knowing no one was home, she rushed up stairs and signed onto her computer. She searched through her buddy list. She finally found the particular screen name she was looking for: Sexy Serpent. She had been talking to him all summer, they even sent each other's pictures; well just the neck down anyways. She had wanted him from the beginning with his sexy washboard abs, muscular arms and not to mention the fact that he was a wizard. In the picture he was holding a shirt that said, "Fuck off!" because his shirt was off to show his abs, he had on a pair of green and silver silk boxers, which could be seen, above his low, black JNCO jeans.  
  
*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*  
  
He sat there; slightly annoyed by his computer making the sound it did when someone signed on. Occasionally it was a good thing, but this time, it had awoken him from a particularly good daydream. Her in her short, blue booty shorts and her white, almost see-through, tank top that barely covered her large, full breasts. He looked up at his computer screen and realized who had jolted him from his erotic dream. It was *her*, Luscious Lion as she called herself. He at once double-clicked her name and talked to her.  
  
*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*  
  
SexY seRpAnT: Hey LuScioUS LioN: Hey  
  
He knew he had to tell her something to describe how he felt.  
  
SexY seRpAnT: Do your feet hurt? LuScioUS LioN: No, why? SexY seRpAnT: You've been running through my mind all day.  
  
He knew it was simple and cheesy but it was perfect in describing his emotions.  
  
SexY seRpAnT: You're all I've though about all day. I just want to touch your body and kiss you like hell.  
  
By then Hermonie was flushed redder then Ron Weasley's hair.  
  
LuScioUS LioN: Yeah well the feelings mutual. I want to meet you very badly.  
  
Hermonie had absentmindedly typed.  
  
SexY seRpAnT: I want to meet you too! LuScioUS LioN: Here's my address:  
  
Hermonie then gave him his address and told him to be over in an hour. He agreed and they both went to get ready.  
  
*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*  
  
Hermonie got dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing in the picture. Within the hour, the doorbell rang. "Damn, he's early..." She mumbled while running down the stairs. She stopped and fixed her hair before opening the door. "Holy shit!" She yelled when she saw who was behind the door. "It's you!" She said in disgust looking him up and down. 


	2. Let the Screwing Begin

Disclaimer: Not JKR so leave me alone...but plot is still mine muahaha.  
  
(a/n: Thanks so much Mallie. I feel so loved now. Lol. Because of you, I'm going to continue the story but I would like other reviews PLEASE!)  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Hermonie yelled at him. She looked him up and down; he was wearing the same thing in the picture, as was she. He had icy blue eyes, platinum blonde hair and pale skin. 'I guess that's what I get for inviting an online charmer over...' She thought as she let him in. "Why are you here Malfoy?" She asked him while he looked her up and down as he thought 'My, my Granger sure did grow over the summer.' Before answering the question, Hermonie had to ask him again. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" He then snapped out of his confirmation of her body and answered cockily while holding up a piece of paper with her address on it. "Why you gave it to me. I didn't expect it to be you though..." He said licking his lips.  
  
*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*  
  
"I want you..." He mumbled not knowing he was saying those words. "What?" She asked feeling rather confused. "Huh?" He asked in reply to her. "Y- you...you just said that you w-want me..." She said, her voice trailing off as he came closer to her. "Yeah, well, maybe I do want you..." He said leaning in to kiss her. She wasn't expecting it but liked the feel of his lips on her. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss not knowing she was. He stroked his hands up and down her waist while she wrapped her legs around his. "Lets go up stairs..." He said slightly out of breath. She agreed and they ran up stairs hand and hand.  
  
*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*×*  
  
They ran into her room, slammed the door, and got down to business. He pulled off her shirt and eyed her breasts. 'Who knew she was like that?!' He thought to himself. She pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. 'Oh Merlin he looks even better then in the picture!' She thought when she saw his abs. He laid her down on the bed and began kissing her from the neck down placing his tongue on her soft skin with every kiss. This was how it was meant to be: her and him on her bed just loving each other. She removed his pants before he removed her shorts revealing a black thong. He grinned at the sight and kissed her stomach stopping before he reached the edge of the thong. 'Do I love sex or do I love her?' He asked himself before she removed his boxers. 'I love sex...for now.' He answered himself as Hermonie did that. A girl had never taken charge like that before and he liked it. He positioned himself over her and began kissing her while squeezing her breasts no trying to hurt her. She let out a moan of pleasure and he knew he would never be the same...  
  
(a/n: I know it's short but it's still my first fic. Please review and I'll write more... Thanks Bunches, *Brit) 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note about NO IDEAS!:  
  
Mallie: You're so welcome! You don't have to "command" me to continue b/c I will. :-D.  
  
Nikki: I'm updating as soon as I get any ideas! Hehehe  
  
Sapphire Butterfly: Was that a sarcastic "interesting" or did you really think it was interesting?  
  
Draco_fan: Aloha! I'm updating as soon as I can and I usually write my storys at like midnight so yeah...well keep reading and thanks for reading!  
  
I've run out of ideas please please PLEASE IM me ASAP. Yesyes, I know I don't have that many reviews but I need more ideas so please IM me. Ezily amused90! Thanks muchlie...  
  
*Brit 


	4. Woah

A/n: I'm so sorry I haven't been writing, it's just I've been so busy with band, school, boys, and just trying to have a somewhat normal-for-me life...yeah you understand (hopefully) this will probably be the last chappie and it's like almost one o'clock so don't get mad at me or I might just have to tell you to Bite Me like I did at my school dance to people who said I danced to provocative so I just flashed 'em the rim of my boxers (which said bite me). Lol. Um...yeah. Ok with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Woah...  
  
After hours upon hours of the fun sex they were having the day was drawing to a close. They were both still in Hermonie's room, still naked, still occasionally giving each other erotic pleasure. It had been great...too great. It was as though he was all a dream. Some realistic and likable dream. They finally stopped their kissing-which involved a lot of tongue- and were completely out of breath.  
  
"Draco, did you really mean what you said all those times over the Internet about how you wanted me?" She asked rather shyly while laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah. I can honestly say I did...but I didn't know it was you at the time." He replied grinning while looking at her by laying on his side with his arm over her chest.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him again, taking control by forcing her tongue into his mouth-not to say he didn't want her tongue in his mouth again-and stopped two minutes later still out of breath. This was the good life. A girl by Draco's side who was willing to do everything he wanted. Or so he thought.  
  
"What if I said that I love you?" Draco asked Hermonie simply, not showing how nervous he was about his words.  
  
"I don't know...why?" She replied suspiciously as if he were some common criminal.  
  
"Well, it's just...I've been thinking...about, well, you..." He said feeling for the first time in his life, embarrassed by his words. Hermonie wasn't just some girl who he had done just for the hell of it, she was someone special.  
  
"Oh...well I don't know. I guess I would say it back." She said as he scooted over on top of her.  
  
"Well I love you then." He said not feeling shy anymore. He was now feeling anxious. He wanted to love her and hold her forever.  
  
Suddenly something went off in Hermonie's head.  
  
"Good morning England! It's 8:00 and it's going to be a beautiful day." The radio DJ said, waking up the sleeping Hermonie, who was next to her computer.  
  
"It was just a dream..." She told herself feeling sad. "Damn it! It was just a dream." She yelled loudly. Just then she saw some startling movement from her bed. Something was in her bed and she didn't know what.  
  
"Hey Hermie, you were amazing last night..." Said the figure in the familiar voice she knew and loved.  
  
"It wasn't a dream!" She yelled as she toppled onto the figure. This was the good life....  
  
A/N: o.o;; cliffie. Poor y'all. Well I'm outta ideas now and that's the last chappie. I'm sorry!! Don't hate me!! I'm just dog tired. I just got back from babysittin' and it's almost 1 here. G'night Texas and the rest of the world.  
  
Love ya and thanks for reading my story...  
  
*Brit 


End file.
